SIETE PRUEBAS
by Lady Babsy Angel
Summary: No a todo el mundo le cae bien el Coronel Mustang, hay alguien que esta dipuesto a cualquier cosa con tal de acabar con él, y esta vez tiene pruebas, ¿sera suficiente?
1. Chapter 1

**SIETE PRUEBAS**

El Disclaimer de siempre

Okay nueva historia, mismo numero. Después de "Siete Formas" me comentaron que debería hacer otros siete de algo, y, bueno, ya había algo así como que comenzado este, solo voy a partirle....el seguimiento para hacerlo siete. No creo que sea tan bueno, pero se me hizo gracioso, y me gusto la idea de otros siete (¿quién sabe, a lo mejor instituyo un nuevo genero, como los "100 temas de...").

Gracias por leer, y dejen reviews, chance y ayudan a mejorar la historia (aunque la que escribe soy yo, ¿qué tanto arreglo puede tener?)

* * *

El General Haruko caminaba rápidamente y con decisión por los pasillos del Cuartel de Ciudad central, hacia la oficina del Fuhrer. El hombre tenia una misión

"Mustang ahora si esta perdido" no era ningún secreto que el Coronel no era del agrado del General. El joven alquimista había subido muy rápido en la cadena de mando y a Haruko le parecía una amenaza "Pero esta vez lo tengo en mis manos" pensó mientras una maliciosa sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro

Entro a la oficina del Fuhrer y la secretaria de inmediato lo hizo pasar a la sala adjunta.

El General se sorprendió al ver a los subordinados de Mustang: Havoc, Breda, Falman y Fury presentes y sentados alrededor del Fuhrer

-¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?-

Fue el Fuhrer quien respondió

-Están aquí en representación del Coronel Mustang-

-¿No puede defenderse el solo?-

-El Coronel no ha llegado, aun- respondió Fury

"No me extraña" pensó el General, sonriendo de nuevo

-Dijo que tenia información muy importante, Haruko- hablo el Fuhrer

-Muy importante, señor. La integridad del Coronel será puesta en entredicho una vez que exponga mi caso-

-El Coronel mustang siempre ha sido un hombre ejemplar, es un héroe de guerra- dijo el Fuhrer- espero que tenga una muy buena razón para poner en duda su valía-

-Mustang es un engreído oportunista que solo piensa en subir de puesto. No le interesa en lo mas mínimo el decoro o la moral de la milicia.-

Los hombres de Mustang empezaron a protestar ante las ofensas del General, hasta que el Fuhrer puso orden

-El expediente del Coronel Mustang es impecable. Espero que tenga mejores argumentos que su desconfianza personal-

-Cierto- intervino Havoc- no se puede acusar a alguien de ser odioso. Habría muchos oficiales encerrados si se pudiera-

Unas cuantas risas resonaron en la habitación

-¡El Coronel Mustang sostiene una relación intima con su subordinada, la Teniente Hawkeye!-

El silencio se hizo en la sala, cinco pares de ojos (bueno, cuatro pares, un ojo solo y un parche) estaban fijos en el general, había algunas bocas abiertas, y el Fuhrer esbozaba una sonrisita tonta

-¿Esta seguro de lo que dice?-

-Tengo pruebas- dijo alzando los folders que cargaba- se las mostrare-

momento, General- pidió el Fuhrer. Después se volvió hacia Havoc- Hay que llamar a los demás- le dijo al Teniente

Havoc se puso de pie

-Si, señor- dijo, hizo un saludo marcial y salió de la habitación

Breda hizo lo propio y salió detrás de su compañero

-Esto podría tomar un rato- dijo el Fuhrer, casi para si mismo. Después se dirigió a los presentes- ¿Alguien quiere una taza de café-

* * *

Vamos, dejen review, saben que quieren, aunque sea para decirme que mejor borre la historia de FF, necesito opiniones. Gracias


	2. Chapter 2

**SIETE PRUEBAS**

**Capitulo dos**

Gracias a los que leyeron el primer capitulo. Y a los reviews, siempre son alentadores

Mikaelaamaarhcp: Gracias por dejar el primer review, que bueno que te este gustando. Y si, Haruko no nos cae bien

Sakura-chan: Por petición especial subimos el segundo capitulo el día de hoy (pensaba subir uno a la semana) Gracias por leer

Yai Ina Musteye: Vamos a ver cuantas pruebas descubrimos (y esperemos que Roy tenga un buen abogado) Lo se soy muy mala con él (y eso que es de mis personajes favoritos ¿qué tal si no me cayera bien?). sabia que existiría alguien a quien mi maldad le caería bien, mi personalidad numero 7 lo agradece (es la malvada, aunque la tres intente detenerla)

* * *

Durante los siguientes cuarenta minutos las tazas de café y la gente entraban continuamente a la habitación

Primero el Teniente Coronel Hughes, lo cual no se le hizo raro al General, después de todo el departamento de investigación recibiría el caso, que Shiezka, la secretaria de Hughes se les uniera tampoco le pareció extraño.

Cuando el Mayor Armstrong, Maria Ross y Dennis Brosh entraron a la sala, Haruko pensó que habrían sido llamados como testigos

Tres extraños con apariencia de venir de Xing también llegaron, se los presentaron al General como el Príncipe Ling, Ranfan y Mei. Después llego el General Gruman, quien "curiosamente" estaba de visita en la ciudad

El doctor Marco fue el siguiente

"Que no estaba desaparecido...o muerto...?"

La mente del General se quedo procesando un pensamiento por unos diez minutos

"¡Un momento! ¿Qué hace Hughes aquí...?"

La puerta se abrió, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones y dejando entrar a Kimbley y a Archer, también entraron algunos trabajadores con sillas extras, el lugar empezaba verse demasiado lleno

Finalmente Havoc y Breda regresaron, seguidos de los hermanos Elric y Winry Rockbell

-Disculpe, señor- Haruko se acerco al Fuhrer- ¿Es necesario que este aquí toda esta gente?-

-Muy necesario, General- respondió Bradley, después se volvió a ver a la gente congregada- ¿Ya estamos todos? Bien, puede empezar, General-

-Eh...si...bueno, como decía, el Coronel Mustang ha faltado a las reglas de protocolo militar al sostener una relación intima con su subordinada-

Un murmullo recorrió la habitación

-Exactamente- comenzó Hughes, acomodándose las gafas- ¿qué le hizo sospechar?-

-Por mi prueba numero uno-dijo abriendo un fólder y sacando un montón de hojas

Hughes las examino

-¿Cartas de amor?-

-Y las escribió el Coronel, sin duda- dijo Falman viendo las cartas por encima del hombro de Hughes- El garabato de la esquina es característico-

-¿Qué es, un cerdito?- pregunto Hughes

-Es Black Hayate- respondieron a coro los hombres de Mustang

-Ah...ok...- Hughes se ajusto los lentes- pero las cartas no dicen a quien van dedicadas, no significan nada-

-Excepto que el Coronel es extremadamente cursi- opino Edward, que estaba leyendo una de las cartas- Creo que esta es una canción-

-Yo recuerdo estas hojas- dijo Havoc- ¿no son las que rompiste y después "intentaste" arreglar- le pregunto a Ed

-¿Cómo que "intente"?- reclamo Ed sin que le hicieran caso

-¡Cierto!- exclamo Fury- recuerdo ese dibujo en la hojas ¿Acaso el Coronel no las tiro a la basura?-

-Y después salió muy enojado de la oficina- agrego Breda

-Y después enviaron a mi hermano a esa misión al norte- intervino AL

-¿Insinúan que fue por venganza?- pregunto Ed. Se hizo un silencio pesado

-Lo que no entiendo- dijo Hughes- es que si la tiraron a la basura ¿de donde las saco usted, General?-

-Eso no es importante- respondió el General- pero ahora que recuerdo- le paso una hoja al Fuhrer- tengo una solicitud para que los dovermans del tiradero militar sean entrenados para distinguir rangos, son unas bestias insubordinadas-

-Como sea- retomo Hughes- esta prueba no dice nada-

-Es bastante obvio a quien van dirigidas-

-Sin un nombre son solo especulaciones-

-Entonces vamos ala prueba numero dos-


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3**

Scarleth Jade: Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar. Haruko tiene envidia, eso es todo. Yo no tengo nada contra Roy, si me cae rebién el tipo (si no, ni te imaginas como le iría). Eh, bueno, los muertos no reviven; Marco no esta muerto (al menos no en el manga) y Hughes...¿que? él no se perdía esto ni muerto (usare esa frase mas adelante, me gusto), pero todo tiene una explicación, que viniendo de mi cabeza será algo enredado, seguramente. Las cartas las saco del basurero (¿no ves que lo persiguieron los dovermans) Y, por si leíste Siete formas (si no aquí lo explico) son las del capitulo uno. Esto es como que otro punto de vista de lo sucedido en ese fic (pero no es necesario leerlo para entender este, creo) Todo ocurre en Central, ciudad del Este ya debe tener un nuevo equipo ¿Dónde están Roy y Riza?....no tengo la menor idea (pero si algunas suposiciones). Muchas gracias a ti por leer y pensar tan bien de mi trabajo, claro que me gusto el review y claro que voy a seguir

* * *

-Entonces vamos a la prueba numero dos-dijo el General abriendo un sobre y sacando unas fotografías.

Hughes las tomo y empezó a revisarlas; el Fuhrer se había ocupado mientras tanto en leer detenidamente cada una de las cartas. Igual que Winry y Schiezka, que lanzaban risitas tontas cada tantas líneas

-Estas son fotos de un parque- anuncio Hughes

-Del parque detrás de la casa de la Teniente para ser mas exactos- aclaro Hakuro

-¡Oh, si! Recuerdo esto- intervino Armstrong- son las fotos del caso contra Scar, del día que lo topamos en este parque-

-¡Cierto!- agrego Maria Ross- el lugar quedo bastante dañado-

-Si, así fue- continuo Haruko- ¿y me podría recordar quienes estaban presentes, Mayor?-

-Ross y Broch, por supuesto yo y el Coronel Mustang-

-¿Pueden decirme que hacia el Coronel Mustang allí?-

Hubo un largo silencio, finalmente Broch hablo

-¿Paseando?-

-Con las fotografías de los restos del lugar me di cuenta de algo. Hay ciertas piezas que al unirlas, dan como mensaje "Riza te amo" y todo dentro de un corazón-

Un largo "ahh" de ternura se dejo escuchar, mientras Edward y Havoc murmuraban

-Que cursi-

-¿Esta completamente seguro?- pregunto el Fuhrer

-Claro- dijo señalando las fotos de las piezas y acomodándolas- puse a expertos a trabajar en ellas-

-Si me permiten- interrumpió Armstrong- la reconstrucción de evidencias, es una técnica que ha pasado de generación en generación en la familia Armstrong, y me gustaría ver esas foto de cerca-

Diez minutos después, el mayor tenia cerca de doce interpretaciones para las fotos, una de las cuales tenia forma de pony

-Creo que tendremos que descartar esta prueba-

* * *

Esto es como el circo, ustede apluden y yo sigo con el show, cualquier revie es bienvenido


	4. Chapter 4

**SIETE PRUEBAS**

**Capitulo 4**

**Lovely Flower: **Gracias por leer. Me alegra que lo encuentres divertido (la verdad a mi en ratos me entra la duda de si solo yo entiendo mis chistes) Y gracias por pensar que escribo bien. Ojala y pudiera escribir igual de rápido a como lo imagino

* * *

-Entonces es hora de la prueba #3- dijo sacando un reporte de otro fólder y acercarse a Archer- ¿Es este su reporte, Archer?-

-Si, señor, efectivamente, el día en cuestión estábamos persiguiendo a un sospechoso de...-

-Si, si, como sea- le interrumpió Hakuro- ¿Qué paso después del incidente en la estación de radio?-

-Pues tuvimos que ayudara salir a los civiles de los escombros-

-Cierto- intervino Kimbley- recuerdo sobretodo al locutor, iba medio inconsciente, pero no paraba de repetir que tenia que cumplir su compromiso de informar-

-¿Dijo algo en especifico sobre lo ultimo que transmitió, antes de la explosión?-

-Que tenia que dar un mensaje a una tal Riza-

-Es obvio que el mensaje era para la Teniente Hawkeye-

-Pero- intervino Shiezka- Riza es diminutivo de Elizabeth ¿no? Hay demasiadas Elizabeths en a ciudad como para saber a quien iba dedicado el mensaje-

-Además, el Coronel estaba hospitalizado y ni en su cuarto ni en los pasillos cercanos había teléfonos- concluyo Breda

-Podríamos interrogar al locutor para saber que canción iba a tocar, eso nos daría una respuesta- dijo Hakuro

-Si, bueno- empezó Hughes- eso no será posible- el golpe que se llevo en la cabeza le afecto mas de lo que pensábamos al principio- Todavía esta en Arkaham, con camisa de fuerza, e insistiendo en que es el alquimista de la radio-

-Lo que es bastante triste, yo escuchaba ese programa- dijo el Fuhrer- me gustaban las lecturas- después se volvió al general- otra prueba descartada, Haruko, tendrá que hacerlo mejor que esto-

-La prueba #4 era un tipo que se apareció aquí, vestido de corazón y con un ramo de flores, lo mande llamar, pero se niega a declarar, tiene miedo de que los tenientes lo vuelvan a golpear-

-¡Y lo haré, si intenta acercarse de nuevo!-

-Calma Havoc, calma-

* * *

¿Por que todo mundo piensa que odio a Roy? Si lo adoro}

Dejen un review y diganme que piensan


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO 5**

Cero y van cinco. Y me empiezo a preguntar que haré cuando acabe este "Siete".

­Mikaelaamaarhcp: Gracias por seguir leyendo, y que bueno que te haya gustado. Y si Haruko esta muy aburrido

* * *

-Esta bien- continuo Hakuro- la prueba #5 ya la había discutido con usted, señor-

-Que hayan salido a cenar no significa nada- respondió el Fuhrer- ya lo habíamos discutido-

-¡Pero vea el lugar! ¡Se trataba del restaurante mas romántico de la ciudad! La música, las velas...-

-Conozco el lugar, General. Allí me le declare a mi esposa de hecho...y sirven unos postres maravillosos-

-Si, Gracia y yo fuimos allá a celebrar varios de nuestros aniversarios- dijo Huges

-Durante generaciones, los Armstrong han asistido a ese restaurante para celebrar cenas románticas-

-Hasta yo anoto cuando llevo a mis citas allí- dijo Havoc- cuando consigo una-

-¿Ven a lo que me refiero?-

-Yo solo fui a cenar- dijo Ling, desde el fondo de la habitación- muy buena comida, por cierto, aunque no probé el postre-

-Yo he ido varias veces con Winry a ese restaurante- intervino Edward- y jamás he notado un ambiente romántico-

-¿Ven lo que tengo que soportar?- exclamo Winry

-Lo que si es que la comida allí es muy cara- termino Ed

-Parece que el ambiente no es suficientemente "romántico" para el alquimista normal- insistió Winry lanzando miradas insinuantes al mayo (en edad) de los Elric (y haciendo notar, de paso, que Armstrong no es normal)

-Descartada la prueba #5- dijo el Fuhrer- ¿tiene una #6?-

* * *

Tenía, el lugar, tenía a la chica ¿y ni asi lo logro? Vaya que la escritora lo queria hacer sufrir

Diganme que opinan en un review


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO 6**

Siento tanto la tardanza. El trabajo y la escuela me han absorbido, pero bueno, por fin logre terminar este capitulo. Espero poder terminar el siguiente capitulo pronto.

Ya Ina Musteye: Cierto, se notaria la desventaja, pero aun asi le iria mejor que ala seleccion de México

* * *

_"Retomando los últimos eventos: el General Haruko presento una acusación contra el Coronel Roy Mustang. Fue llamado por el Fuhrer para exponer el caso. Se convoco a una junta en la que Haruko pretendía demostrar que el Coronel y su Primer Teniente sostienen una relación romántica. Hasta ahora, el General ha presentado cinco pruebas, que realmente no han probado nada..."_

-Excepto que el Coronel es muy cursi-

-Edward, no interrumpas al General Grumman-

-¿Pero para que nos repite lo que ya sabemos?-

-Estábamos revisando el reporte de la junta- intervino Hughes- algo tenemos que hacer mientras Haruko regresa-

-A todo esto. ¿dónde esta el General Haruko?-

-Hermano, ¿no viste que tuvo que atenderlo el Doctor Marco por que empezó a hiperventilarse después de que descartáramos su ultima prueba?-

-Vi que se puso morado, pero no creí que fuera para tanto, aproveche para ir al baño-

-Pobre hombre, hasta me da un poco de lastima- declaro Mei, hablando por primera vez- realmente se esta esforzando en esto-

-Solo quiere fastidiar al Coronel- objeto Breda- siempre le ha tenido envidia-

-Uno pensaría que Haruko esta muy arriba en la cadena de mando para preocuparse por Mustang- opino el Fuhrer

-¿Después de todo que tiene el Coronel para que lo envidien?-pregunto Havoc

-Cierto- intervino Shieska- solo es inteligente y atractivo, tiene una carrera exitosa, es un soltero codiciado...-

-Sobretodo por las exnovias de Havoc- opino Edward

-¡No ayudes!- exclamo Winry, lanzándole una llave inglesa a la cabeza

-¿No te preocupa que tanto golpe le haga daño?- pregunto Ranfan, solo por decir algo, Edward realmente no le caía bien, y era gracioso ver como Winry lo golpeaba

-¿Notarias la diferencia?- pregunto la rubia

-No realmente-

La puerta de la oficina se abrió de golpe para dejar entrar a un muy frustrado General Haruko, seguido por el Doctor Marco

-Le digo que se lo tiene que tomar con calma- decía el doctor- se va provocar un infarto-

-¡Esto no ha terminado! ¡Tengo mas pruebas!-

-Calma, hombre, calma- lo tranquilizo el Fuhrer- respire hondo y tranquilícese-

El General así lo hizo y se dispuso a abrir el siguiente fólder

-Quiero llamar la atención al periodo de incapacidad del Coronel-

-¿A cual de todos?- pregunto Fury

-El pobre hombre ha pasado mas tiempo en el hospital que los doctores- añadió Dennis

-¿No les parece extraño que hubo un momento en que la mayoría de los subordinados de Mustang estuvieron de baja medica o descanso al mismo tiempo? ¿Que nos dice eso?-

-¿Qué somos una unidad muy poco saludable?-

-Edward Elric- continuo el General sin hacer caso del comentario-¿puede explicar esto?- pregunto dándole un reporte

-Mi permiso para ausentarme por motivos de salud- aclaro el alquimista

-¿cuáles fueron esos motivos?-

-Fui a arreglar mi automail-

-¿Era un arreglo urgente?-

-No realmente...-

-¡Claro que si!- intervino Winry, golpeando a Edward de nuevo- ¡lo habías maltratado demasiado! En serio que no comprendo como puedes destruir tu brazo tan fácilmente-

-Winry-

-¡No me vengas a hora con que no era urgente!-

-¿Podríamos discutir esto después? ¿Cuándo no te escuchen gritarme?-

-Eso va a ser difícil- murmuro Havoc

-Ah, ok- respondió la mecánica

-¿Me decía?- pregunto Edward volviéndose al General

-Volveré a preguntar ¿le parecía a usted que el arreglo era urgente?-

-No- respondió, apresurándose en agregar- pero claramente lo era-

-¿Y quien le hizo notar eso?

-El Coronel Mustang-

-¿Y suele el Coronel estar tan preocupado por estos asuntos?-

-Pues no realmente-

-¿Y él arreglo lo de su viaje?-

-Si, pero... ¡un momento! ¿insinúa que quería deshacerse de nosotros?-

-Al menos no lo tiro por la ventana como al Teniente Havoc- exclamo Haruko

-¡Nadie me empujo por la ventana!- refuto Havoc muy ofendido- ¡me caí yo solito!-

-¿Y que hacia usted colgando de la ventana de un segundo piso?-

-Fumando-

-Es que la Teniente Hawkeye, le prohibió fumar "dentro" del departamento del Coronel- corroboro Breda

-¿Esperan que crea eso?-

-No es algo tan extraño- comento Falman

-¿Cómo dice?-

-Es sabido que el Teniente Havoc ha tenido ciertos "incidentes" relacionados con su "afición" al cigarro-

-Explíquese-

-Esta esa vez en que enfermo de pulmonía por pasar toda la noche bajo la lluvia, de tienda en tienda buscando una cajetilla-

-Ninguna tenia la marca que yo fumo- se defendió Havoc

-La vez que se gano una semana de arresto por llenar de cenizas a un General-

-No hubiera pasado si hubiera ceniceros en los baños-

-Después tuvo otra semana de arresto por estar fumando en los baños, cuando esta prohibido-

-¿Esta prohibido?-

-Y la vez que casi incendia...-

-Creo que el General ya entendió el punto- interrumpió el Teniente

-Pero la historia del incendio es tan divertida- comento Breda

-A mi siempre me hace reír- confirmo el Fuhrer

-¿Por qué siempre siento que soy la burla de todo el mundo?- se lamento Havoc

-Supongo que si investigamos "la información" que Ross y Broch recibieron, también habrá una explicación- gruño Haruko

-Bueno, no fue información falsa, depuse de todo- respondió Maria

-Si nos topamos con Scar- aseguro Broch- aunque no nos fue nada bien-

-Eso me recuerda- dijo Hughes- que deben entregar un reporte completo sobre lo que les paso a esos camiones, sospecho que tendrán que trabajar toda la noche-

-¡Que!-

-¿Al menos nos pagan las horas extras?-

-Les puedo dar una foto de mi hija Elicia-

Mientras los demás seguían sus discusiones, Haruko tomo el fólder de la prueba #6 y lo rompió en pedacitos

-No hubiera pasado esta prueba ni trayendo a declarar a Balck Hayate- se dijo

* * *

Espero les haya gustado, gracias por leer.

Por fas dejen review, y prendan una veladora para que pueda terminar rapido el siguiente capitulo


	7. Chapter 7

**Siete Pruebas**

**Capitulo 07**

Siento tanto la tardanza, la escuela y el trabajo me han secuestrado, y como no es opción dejar ninguno de los dos, tendré que volver a poner mi nivel de velocidad de publicación en mega-tortuga, pero mas vale tarde que nunca capitulo siete, y como siempre iniciamos con los reviews del capitulo anterior:

**Yai Ina Musteye: **Lo bueno es que ya lo leíste, y que te gustara. ¿Qué donde están Roy y Riza?...pues no lo se exactitud, pero ya ideare algo

**LadySc -Maaya- : **Cierto, la llevé contra el pobre Havoc, pero nunca como contra Haruko. No creo que Haruko vaya a ver nada saliendo, pero quien quita y se me ocurre algo adentro de la oficina (aunque a lo mejor no, mi musa esta de vacaciones)

**Mikaelaamaarhcp: **No te preocupes por el review anterior, lo bueno fue que te hizo reír, pobre Havoc, no da una, aquí nomás tuvo tres intentos fallidos de fumar, ¿me pregunto si debería buscarle los otros cuatro?

**Scarleth Jade :** Por favor pon atención en biología (y matemáticas, física, química...) Sospecho que la historia del incendio seria buena (yo también la quiero escuchar) Estaba pensando en hacer mas "sietes", tal vez uno sea de Havoc (lo someter a votación) y gracias por tus buenos deseos, aquí esta la continuación (aunque, como te dije, sospecho que a partir de ahora empiezo a cavar de nuevo mi trinchera)

Bueno, hasta aquí los saludos, aplicamos el disclaimer de siempre. Realmente estoy pensando en hacer mas sietes, ¿alguna idea?. Bueno sin mas los dejo con la lectura, mientras me voy a buscar mi pala

* * *

Las pruebas de Haruko habían sido descartadas una a una. Seis en total y seguía sin poder desacreditar a Mustang.

"El maldito bastardo tiene suerte"

-Bueno General- dijo el Teniente Coronel Hughes- Parece que cerraremos el caso-

-¡No pueden hacer eso¡-

-No hay una sola prueba contundente. Todas son meras suposiciones-

-¡Son pruebas fehacientes! Y son suficiente para iniciar una investigación, al menos-

-Si estas suposiciones fueran ciertas- opino Havoc- solo demuestran que el hombre detrás de estos planes tiene muy mala suerte para declararse-

-O que es un idiota- intervino Edward

-Si, eso también- coincidió Breda- pero estamos hablando del Coronel Roy Mustang ¿Espera que creamos que EL no puede declarársele a una mujer?-

-Debo aceptar que es un poco extraño ¡Pero es la verdad!-dijo Haruko

-Eso podría explicar por que no logro conseguirle esposa- comento Hughes

-Pero hasta el idiota mas grande de el mundo debería haber logrado algo después de seis intentos- dijo Grumman

-Siete- corrigió el General Haruko sacando otro fólder- ¡He aquí mi ultima prueba!-

El Fuhrer tomo el fólder

-Son fotos de una fiesta- dijo Ling mirando por encima del hombro del Fuhrer

-Son de la fiesta que celebramos después del desfile conmemorativo- puntualizo el gran jefe

-¿La que organizo el mismo día que su aniversario, señor?- pregunto Hughes

-Esta...si, ese-

-Y fue precisamente en este bailes que el Coronel tenia preparado otro de sus planes- sentencio Haruko

-Creí que lo que el Coronel hizo en esa fiesta fue salvar el matrimonio d0el Jefe- comento Breda

-Eso es lo que quiso darnos a creer después de que su plan fallo, lo que demuestra la poca integridad del hombre-

-¿O sea que lo de las luces y la canción no eran para la Señora Bradley, si no para la Teniente- pregunto Edward?- Haruko asintió- que cursi-

-Pero las luces siguieron a la señora Bradley- dijo Al

-Si, pero la Teniente Hawkeye iba entrando en ese momento- argumento Haruko- Además, a menos que los alquimistas tengan la habilidad de leer la mente, o predecir el futuro, no me imagino como Mustang pudo saber que el Fuhrer y su esposa tendrían una discusión, o que canción era la indicada para tocar-

Como esperando una respuesta, todos los presentes se volvieron a los alquimistas presentes

-Pero que tonterías, la alquimia es una ciencia, no magia barata- dijo Edward

-Efectivamente no es una habilidad que poseamos los alquimistas-coincidió Marco-

-Aun no, pero cuando lo logre conquistare al mundo- dijo Al casi en un murmullo, que de murmullo no tuvo mucho, la mayoría lo habían escuchado- digo, no, para nada-

-¿Ven? ¡Yo tenia razón!- exclamo Haruko triunfante. Al mismo tiempo que hacia una nota mental de mantener a Alphonse vigilado

-¿Cuándo solicito Mustang las luces y la música?- pregunto Ling, haciendo que todas las miradas se volvieran hacia él

-No lo se- respondió el General- ¿Qué tiene eso que ver?-

-Todo, General- dijo el príncipe caminando hacia el frente de la habitación hasta sentarse junto a Haruko (Y la bandeja de galletas para café)- Si la solicitud fue hecha con mucha antelación, entonces si podríamos sospechar como usted , pero si fue hecha después de las 6:45 PM pues, no habría caso que perseguir-

-¿Por qué esa hora exactamente?

-Fue cuando el Fuhrer y su esposa llegaron a la fiesta, ya se podía ver que había algo de tensión en el aire. Mustang ya estaba allí, por cierto, y aunque estaba algo distraído, lo que sucedía era demasiado obvio para ignorarlo. Todo el mundo se dio cuenta-

-¿Y tu como sabe todo eso?-

-Estaba allí-

-¿Haciendo que?-

-Probando el bufete-

-El chico tiene un punto- dijo el Fuhrer- ¿Sabes cuando hizo la petición, Haruko?-

-No, pero...-

-¿Tenemos forma de averiguarlo?-

-Me temo que no, señor. La compañía que organiza estos eventos tiene muchos empelados temporales-

-Entonces, Mustang bien pudo planear todo al principio de la fiesta-

-Pero estoy seguro que no fue así-

-Ya llevamos aquí mas de dos horas, y aun no escucho nada que parezca una prueba contundente- dijo el General Grumman

-Cierto, todo han sido rumores y suposiciones- exclamo Falman

-¡No son suposiciones!- ¡Estas pruebas no mienten!-

-Lo siento, General- dijo Hughes- pero a menos que presente una prueba irrefutable, tendremos que dar por terminada esta reunión-

-Así que díganos, Haruko- empezó el Fuhrer- ¿tiene alguna otra prueba?-

Haruko sintió la mirada escrutadora de todos los presentes sobre él, un pequeño escalofrió le recorrió la espalda

¿Qué debía contestar?

¿Qué tan lejos estaba dispuesto a llegar para arruinar a Mustang?

¿Qué debía contestar?

-Bueno, yo....-

* * *

Acepto opiniones, tomatazos, fanart, cheques, pulsen el boton y dejenme saber que piensan (mientras sigo cavando)


	8. Chapter 8

**SIETE PRUEBAS**

**CAPITULO 8**

Solo puedo decir gracias a los que leyeron hasta aqui

**Silviadorantes:**Este...okay. Gracias por leer

**LadySc -Maaya-:** O si, el ambiente lo es todo. Gracias por estar atenta al fic y seguirlo hasta el final

* * *

-Esperamos su respuesta, General

-Y seria bueno que se diera prisa- observo Archer- Tengo revisiones que hacer. A diferencia de Mustang, algunos si terminamos nuestro papeleo-

-El Coronel termina su papeleo- objeto Fury

-En menos de tres meses- corrigió Archer

-Entonces, olvídelo-

-Guarden silencio o jamás acabaremos con esto- dijo Edward- díganos ¿tiene o no tiene alguna otra prueba?- pregunto a Haruko

-Bueno...no es exactamente una prueba, pero...-

-¿Entonces que es?- pregunto Hughes

-Algo así como un testimonio- fue la respuesta titubeante del General

-¿Algo así como un testimonio?-

-Bueno...-

-¡Hable de una vez!-

-¡Yo los vi!- exclamo por fin- ¡estaba en el armario de la oficina cuando todo sucedió! ¡No me perdí ni un solo detalle!-

Todos los presentes lo veían con los ojos muy abiertos, si la sorpresa era debido a la información o al hecho de que Haruko de pronto había empezado a respirar dificultosamente, tenia el rostro mas rojo que la gabardina de Edward y se detenía de la orilla de la mesa como si en ello se le fuera la vida, nadie estaba seguro

Después de unos segundos de silencio, fue Alphonse el primero en hablar

-¿Qué hacia usted dentro de u armario?-

-Bueno...yo...este...veras-

-Responda de una vez y directamente, Haruko- ordeno el Fuhrer

-Hace ya algún tiempo que sospechaba que Mustang se traía algo entre manos-

-¿Sospechaba del Coronel y la Teniente?-

-De hecho sospechaba que Mustang tenia algún plan oculto para llegar hasta la cima en la milicia, derrocar al gobierno y convertirse en Fuhrer-

-¿De donde saca este hombre esas ideas?- murmuro Havoc

-Que teorías tan fantasiosas- dijo Fury

-Eso podría ser considerado difamación- agrego Breda

-Ese plan podría funcionar, si hago el examen de alquimista nacional, conseguiré el titulo de mayor. Subir no puede ser tan difícil, y una vez en la cima ¡Ametría será mío, y después, el mundo!- todos miraban a Alphonse fijamente- Eh...digo, continúen-

-Disculpen a mi hermano. Su psicólogo dice que es una fase-

"Definitivamente hay que vigilar a ese chico" pensó Haruko

-Como iba diciendo, sospechaba que Mustang se traía algo raro entre manos y me di a la tarea de vigilarlo-

-¿Metido en un closet?-

-Los ductos de ventilación son muy pequeños- replico el General- durante el tiempo de mi vigilancia, fui testigo de todas las pruebas aquí presentadas y ayer presencie algo definitivo para asentar este caso-

-¿Y por que no empezó por allí?-pregunto Edward

-Esperaba que las primeras pruebas fueran suficientes...y no tener que explicar por que pase tanto tiempo dentro de un closet-

-¿Pero que fue lo que vio?-

-Mustang estaba en su escritorio y la Teniente en el suyo, todos los demás habían salido al almuerzo-

-Y que buen almuerzo fue: rollo de carne, con guarnición de verduras y un muy buen pan recién hecho que...-

-¿Cómo sabes eso, Ling?- pregunto Winry

-Comí allí-

-Como sea- continuo Haruko- Al principio el Coronel también parecía que iba a salir a almorzar, pero Hawkeye le recordó unos papeles importantes y no lo dejo salir-

-Eso es típico en la oficina-

-Mustang se volvió a sentar, pero no se puso a firmar nada-

-Eso tampoco es raro-

-Durante unos momentos el Coronel se veía raro parecía casi como si hablara consigo mismo-

-Pero ya descubrimos que la vocecita en inofensiva- dijo Falman

-Como les decía, actuaba extraño, hasta se golpeó la cabeza un par de veces contra el escritorio. Finalmente se puso de pie y se acerco ala Teniente- Algunos de los presentes se acomodaron mejor en sus sillas. Kimbley la acerco dos pasos al frente- Empezaron a discutir sobre lo que era apropiado o no hacer en la oficina- Haruko nunca había estado frente a un publico tan interesado en lo que decía, se dedico a narrar la conversación entre Mustang y Hawkeye, cuando llego a la parte de la declaración del Coronel se escucharon varios "awww" de los presentes. Gruman tenia una sonrisita de satisfacción y Edward murmuro algo así como "pero que cursi"

Durante la narración de lo que ocurrió a continuación, todo mundo permaneció callado, hasta los ratones de la oficina (y si había, ese es el resultado de tener una puerta secreta que te conecta con el subterráneo) se mantenían en absoluto silencio. Al menos hasta que Haruko menciono donde se habían acomodado los implicados

-¡Por que mi escritorio!- exclamo Havoc haciendo un recuento mental del proceso para pedir reposición de mobiliario, solo por si acaso. Ni que decir que suspiro aliviado cuando escucho el desenlace

-Una vez que se fueron, salí del closet y me dirigí a mi oficina a preparar la documentación que presente aquí el día de hoy-

Nadie dijo nada, algunos parpadeaban, incrédulos pero sin quitarle la mirada de encima a Haruko por si decía algo mas

Finalmente uno de los ratones soltó un débil chillido que sacó a algunos de su trance

-¿Puede asegurar que todo lo que dijo es verdad?- pregunto Hughes

-Por supuesto- aseguro él

-Bueno, eso explicaría por que ninguno ha llegado aun- comento Dennis

-¿Quién no ha llegado aun?- pregunto alguien desde la puerta de la sala. Todos se volvieron para ver entrar nada mas y nada menos, que al Coronel Roy Mustang, seguido como siempre de su asistente/Teniente/guardaespaldas/niñera y demás, Riza Hawkeye- llego a mi oficina y solo me encuentro una nota para hacerme saber que todos mis subordinados...-recorrió la sala con la vista- y un montón de gente mas, están aquí ¿sucede algo importante?-

-El General Haruko nos esta exponiendo información muy interesante sobre usted, Coronel- dijo el Fuhrer

-¿Ah, si?-

-El asegura que usted y la Teniente Hawkeye sostienen una relación amorosa-

Los aludidos se vieron mutuamente primero con sorpresa y después con una expresión que claramente decía "Nos cacharon"

-Pues si- fue la respuesta de Roy

-¡Lo sabia!- grito entusiasmado Haruko- ¡Les dije que yo tenia razón!-

-¿Entonces usted escribió las cartas?- pregunto Armstrong con el fólder de la primera prueba en la mano, y brillando mas de lo normal

-Si-

-¿Y el anuncio en el parque?-

-Y casi muero en el intento-

-¿Qué hay del mensaje en la radio?-

-Hago a Kimbley responsable de eso-

-¿Y la cena en el restaurante?-

-Ahora que recuerdo eso, Ling me debe esa cuenta-

-Bueno- intervino el príncipe- no es necesario que le restreguemos al pobre hombre todos sus fracasos, ya entendimos que si fue él-

-Pero lo de la cuenta...-

-No diga mas, Coronel. Ya todo esta claro-

-No podía estar mas claro- coincidió Haruko- Ahora solo queda una cosa mas por decir ¿Cierto, Fuhrer?-

-Completamente de acuerdo, Haruko- respondió el Fuhrer- Mustang-

-¿Señor?-

Hubo unos segundos antes de que el Fuhrer volviera a hablar

-¡Felicidades, muchacho! ¡Ya era hora!-

Tras esto todos los presentes excepto Haruko, rompieron en felicitaciones a la nueva pareja. Hughes incluyo un abrazo a su amiga

-¿Qué no te habían asesinado?-

-Pero ni muerto me pierdo de esto-

-¡Un momento!- grito el General, la atención de todos se centro en él- ¿Eso es todo?-

-¿Qué es lo que esperaba que pasara?- pregunto Riza

-Un interrogatorio mas decente para empezar-

-Cierto- coincidió, de nuevo el Fuhrer- ¿Realmente la amas , muchacho?- le pregunto a Mustang

-Pues claro, es mi vida, mi sol, mi...-

-Si, si, ya entendimos- interrumpió Edward- este hombre no es apto para diabéticos-

-Hawkeye- continuo el Fuhrer- ¿Va usted a aceptar a este hombre?-

-Claro que si- respondió ella- de hecho, ya lo hice- dijo mostrando el anillo en su mano izquierda

"Ahora si están hundidos" pensó Haruko triunfante

El Fuhrer suspiro profundamente

"Y aquí viene la sentencia"

-¡Felicidades!- esta vez también el Fuhrer los abrazo

Haruko casi se va de bruces por la sorpresa

-Pero ¿y la corte marcial? ¡Están rompiendo abiertamente la ley de fraternización-

Todos los presentes se vieron los unos a los otros y después al General

-Creo que este hombre ha pasado mucho tiempo metido en los closets- dijo Marco

-¿Perdón?-

-Señor, la ley de fraternización fue abolida hace meses- informo Riza- todo el mundo recibió notificación-

-¿Por qué hizo eso?- le pregunto Haruko al Fuhrer

-Estos dos no estarían juntos si no lo hubiera hecho- explico el jefe- y yo hubiera perdido la apuesta. Eso me recuerda, Havoc es hora de pagar-

Havoc saco un cuadernillo y empezó a hacer anotaciones mientras recolectaba dinero de los presentes

-Ya oyeron al Jefe, una apuesta es una apuesta, a pagar todos-

-Yo te aposté a que esa luz en la cafetería del hospital había sido el Coronel, así que también me debes-

-Uno a la vez-

-¿cómo es posible que esto pasara?- ¿Para que todo mi esfuerzo?- se pregunto el General casi en shock- ¡Y ustedes dos podrían tener un poco mas de decoro- dijo el General a Roy y Riza que se estaban comiendo a besos- ¡Que no haya ley de fraternización no significa que anden exhibiéndose así!

-Bueno, yo me voy exclamo el Fuhrer, quitándose la banda del uniforme y sacando una maletas de debajo de la mesa

-¿A dónde va, señor?-

-A unas vacaciones permanentes, respondió, abotonándose una camisa floreada entonos naranjas- me retiro, es hora de dejar espacio a las nuevas generaciones- acto seguido, le lanzo la banda Mustang- aquí tiene, nuevo Fuhrer

-Gracias, señor-

-¿Quién apostó que Mustang seria el Fuhrer esta semana?- pregunto Havoc revisando el cuaderno

-Fui yo- respondió Alphonse- acepto billetes chicos-

-¿Para que quiere dinero una armadura'-

-¿Crees que los planes para conquistar al mundo son baratos?-

-Esto no puede ser- se repetía Haruko, una y otra vez

-¿Se siente bien, General?- pregunto Riza

-Creo que esta sorprendido- dijo Roy- bueno, Riza, vamonos-

-¿A dónde?-

-Soy el Fuhrer, hay que probar mi nuevo escritorio-

Y sin mas salieron de la sala

-Bueno- concluyo Havoc- la siguiente apuesta es que será primero ¿niño o niña?-

Todos los presentes empezaron a apostar

-Señor ¿esta bien?- pregunto Havoc, cuando noto al General en posición fetal y repitiendo "esto es una pesadilla"

-¿Señor?- ¿general?-

-¿General? General, despierte- era una voz femenina la que lo llamaba.

Haruko abrió los ojos para darse cuenta que estaba, de nuevo, dentro del armario, pero la puerta estaba abierta y frente a él estaban una mujer rubia y un hombre de cabello azabache, ambos con uniforme militar

-¿Qué esta haciendo allí, Haruko?- pregunto Roy

-Nada, solo durmiendo la siesta- se puso de pie y salió rápidamente del closet- ya me voy- se encamino a la puerta, antes de salir se detuvo y se volvió- ¿la ley de fraternización fue abolida, cierto?-

-Desde hace años?-

-Ya veo si ¿Y Bradley ya no esta a cargo, cierto?-

-Solo que este parche sea de juguete- respondió señalando el objeto que cubría lo que antes había sido su ojo

-Bien, si. Solo checaba. Me retiro-

-Esta bien-

-Coronel Mustang- se despidió- permítame decirle que se ve radiante el día de hoy-

-Gracias-

-Fuhrer Mustang- se despidió finalmente de Roy

-General-

Y con eso salió de la oficina, aun con los resquicios de su sueño en a mente y un pensamiento latente

"Si hubiera hablado ese día"

Adentro de la oficina

-Deberíamos preocuparnos de que se le este volviendo costumbre dormir en los armarios- pregunto la Coronel

-Talvez. Quizá deberíamos hacer que el psicólogo del cuartel lo revisara. A Alphonse le ayudo mucho- recorrió a Riza con la mirada- pero sin duda te vez radiante el día de hoy-

Riza poso las manos sobre su, ligeramente, abultado vientre

-Bueno, vamonos, dijo Roy

-¿A dónde?-

-Tengo un escritorio nuevo-

* * *

**FIN**


End file.
